


Home

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: With a few days left before the day of judgement, will everyone hard work finally pay off so they can be redeemed?
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie walked into the hotel with her hand over her eye getting the attention of Angel, Alastor, Vaggie, niffty, and Husk "Charlie, what happened!?" Vaggie gasp as she ran up to Charlie with the others behind her. 

"N-nothing" Charlie smiled as she tried to keep her voice very cracking but it didn't do much, as everyone could tell something happened. 

The others saw Charlie clothes and hair was slightly messed up, as she made a poor attempt to fix it "move your hand" vaggie told her girlfriend. 

Charlie knew that there was no way around this moment, she sighed and slowly moved her hand showing everyone her black eye, causing everyone eyes to widened at the sight of it

"Charlie who did this to you!?" Vaggie gasp as she gently grabbed her head and turned it to get a better look at it

Angel walked up to her and lean down to get a closer look at her as well "they certainly got you good"

Charlie smiled sadly "j-just a few people who didn't like the hotel b-but it is okay" she told them 

"It not okay and you know it!" Vaggie yelled as she didn't even bother with trying to hide how mad she was "all you do is try to help and everyone just step on you"

"I know but w-what can I do" Charlie said before she started crying, breaking down in front of the others while hugging vaggie as she cried on her shoulder

Vaggie frowned and hugged her back while niffty ran up to her and rubbed her back meanwhile Angel, Alastor, and Husk had watched Charlie cry as they didn't bother with saying anything while the three of them walked to door "g-guys wait, please don't" Charlie said as she looked at them making them stop "y-you can b-be redeem this y-year, please don't throw your h-hard work away over this" Charlie begged them

"...Darling... There are things I'm willing to look pass but this... **_This isn't one of them_** " Alastor growled losing his usually calm demeanor and resulted in his horns growing larger with each passing second, and his eyes started to dilate

"For once I actually agree with him" Husk said as he ran his claws though his hair

"Like wise sweetie, besides isn't standing up for a friend count towards 'redeeming qualities' heh it'll be fine" Angel nodded before the three of them left the hotel while vaggie and niffty had comfort Charlie 

It wasn't long before the sounds screaming, gunfire, and explosions had filled the area following be the loudest voice anyone had ever heard threatening all of hell, telling them something so disturbing that mere words couldn't even come close to doing it justice but even Lucifer was creeped out. 

A few minutes later, the three demons walked back into the hotel while Alastor ran a hand through his hair while they walked into the lobby and saw vaggie, niffty, and Charlie on the couch while they had looked at them "Problem solved my dear" Alastor smiled at them

"I'm getting a drink" Husk said as he walked over to the bar to get himself a drink

"Make me one as well cutie" Angel called out before walking over to Charlie and smiled at her as he gently placed his hand under her chin so he could get a good look at her face "now as for you sweetie, I know a great spa and the perfect hair dresser, I even know a little trick to hide that eye of yours" he winked at her, making her smiled and laugh quietly as she gotten up and hugged him. 

"Thank you guys" Charlie smiled as she rubbed her head against Angel fluffy chest "oh wow Angel... I never thought I would say this but your chest is so soft" she said surprised, making Angel laugh quietly 

"I know cutie, heh I usually charge people for touching the merchandise but I'll let you off the hook" Angel chuckled while he hugged Charlie back all the while the yearly clock was getting closer and closer to the day of judgement


	2. Chapter 2

"So how you feeling sweeties" Angel asked Charlie and vaggie as the group was currently at a high end spa, sitting in a hot tub with a towel wrapped around their heads and a face mask on their face with spinel ingredients that kept their face wrinkle free, all thanks to Angel

"This place is amazing Angel" Charlie hummed softly as she never been to a place like this.

"Heh yeah, I got to agree. You being a slut is certainly paying off" vaggie said making Angel laugh.

"I love you too bitch" Angel smiled as he stood up, wrapping the towel around his chest "now if y'all don't mind, I going to get my... Special message" he grinned and wink at the two before walking to the back

"Just don't be to loud, we don't want to hear you" vaggie called out making her and Charlie giggle for a moment "how your eye Charlie?" She questioned her

"It is much better actually, I never knew alastor had healing powers. Though I'm am checking on it constantly just in case he accidentally made a demon portal in my eye" Charlie laughed quietly, making vaggie smile.

"Heh I guess that demon isn't as bad as I thought" vaggie stated before looking over a Charlie "only 1 more day..." She said quietly

"Yeah..." Charlie smiled "I hope everyone hard work had paid off" she said quietly as she honestly meant it, though she didn't know if it would be good or bad if hell gotten rid of the top 2 well known demons and she was to blame for it

"Charlie... You..." Vaggie tried to get her thought together but Charlie just smiled at her.

"I wonder what your human form look like" Charlie said with a small laugh just before they heard Angel moan loudly

"Angel, shut the fuck up!" Vaggie yelled while Charlie started to blush madly

"Fuck you, it not my fault you never experience a dick this good!" Angel yelled back, making vaggie growl and summoned her spear

"Vaggie, no" Charlie said as she held vaggie back from hurting Angel while he started to moan louder just to mess with vaggie as she started to threaten him

After their much needed day at the spa the group walked back into the hotel as they saw husk at the bar and niffty was cleaning "where alastor?" Charlie asked while Angel went to the bar to get a drink.

"Eh, how should I know" Husk said as he tossed Angel a drink so he would leave him alone

"He said he would be back later" niffty called out making Charlie nodded her head while vaggie went to go and sit on the couch while Charlie went to her office.

Charlie walked into her office while closing the door behind her, she walked to her chair and sat down with a heavy sigh before she looked over and saw a group picture of her, Angel, vaggie, husk, alastor, and niffty standing in front of the the hotel "guys..." She mumbled sadly as she grabbed the photo and hugged it tightly to her chest, feeling tears swell up as she was close to crying...

"No, no more tears! I'll show them the best last day of their life starting with vaggie" Charlie demanded as she refused to be sad, instead she was going to be happy because of everyone hard work, also as she said before she would start with vaggie later tonight by completely dominating her, since she was into stuff like that, making her stand up and get ready for tonight

Later that day vaggie walked into her and Charlie room with a heavy sigh "ugh that gay idiot" she mumbled as she looked around the room but didn't see Charlie, making her slightly confused "Charlie, are you here" she asked as she looked around the room just before the door closed, making her jump slightly but look back at the door and saw Charlie standing there but saw her horns on display as she was in her demon form, she was about to open her mouth but Charlie cut her off as she started to walk to her

" ** _Vaggie_** ** _you sexy bitch, come here_** " Charlie growled as she walked to vaggie and grabbed her by her neck, squeezing it softly

"C-charlie" vaggie gasp at her in shock "w-what going on with you"

" _ **Heh nothing is wrong but tonight I'm in charge**_ " Charlie growled at her as she pushed vaggie on the bed " ** _now be a good girl and strip for me or I'll rip those clothes off of ya_** " she demanded as she started to pulled off her own clothes, showing vaggie that she wasn't wearing anything under her clothes making vaggie eye widened as she squeezed her legs together as she started to get wet

"I-i... Ummm, w-what" vaggie choked out as she couldn't piece together a single thought 

" _ **Time up**_!" Charlie growled in lust as she jumped on vaggie causing her to scream just before she started to rip vaggie clothes off and the night truly started...


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh did you hear all the yelling last night" Angel groaned "what the fuck was that all about, I actually had to come down here and sleep in a different room"

"Ugh I barely gotten enough sleep to keep my eyes open" husk groaned as he made him and Angel a drink to wake them up. 

The elevator opened and Vaggie suddenly came stumbling into the lobby making Angel and husk look at her and saw her hair and clothes was a complete mess "whoa what happened to you" Angel asked as they never saw vaggie look like this before. 

Vaggie ignored the two as she walked to the back of the bar counter, pushing husk aside from where he was before grabbing a bottle of the first thing she saw and started to chugging it down without a care in the world while Angel and husk watched with wide eyes as she chugged down the whole bottle of alcohol without hesitation. 

"oh I get it..." Angel smirked "Charlie must of put her bitch in her place, I always thought she was a bottom but I guess it clear who the real bottom is" he laughed while vaggie finished the bottle in few minutes before tossing the bottle wherever, letting it crash on the floor before she looked at Angel 

"Listen here you stupid gay slut, Shut the fuck up" vaggie drunkenly hiss making Angel laugh

"Oh I just love this side of you" Angel laughed an honest laugh just before Charlie came into a lobby with her usual smile 

"Good morning everybody!" Charlie called out. 

"M-morning" vaggie mumbled with a blush "I going back to sleep" she said as she went to the elevator so she could go back to their room and sleep

"Heh morning" Angel grinned as he was deciding on if he should mess with her or not

"Morning princess" husk grunted as he started to drink while Angel grabbed the drink from earlier and gulp it down. 

Charlie hummed softly and made her way to the door "where are you going?" Angel asked her confused 

"Oh I just got some business to take care of" Charlie smiled as she looked at them "I'll just be gone for a bit, please don't get in any trouble guys" she called out just before she walked out, closing the door behind her

"Well this is a surprise, hello darling" Charlie heard an all to familiar voice making her look to the left of her, seeing alastor "going somewhere?" Alastor asked her

"Oh hello Al, I'm just going to go do a bit of business real quick" Charlie told him

"Would you like my assistant?" Alastor asked her "because I can be very... Persistent" he laughed quietly 

"Oh no thank you, I can handle it myself" Charlie nervously laughed "though if possible could you please make sure everyone stay out of trouble while I'm gone, I'll be back quickly" she asked him. 

The radio demon gave a small laugh with a slight bow "of course darling, everyone will be perfectly behave while you are gone, I'll make sure of it" alastor told her. 

"Thank you Al" Charlie smiled though she was a bit nervous about him watching the hotel without vaggie assistant but knew she'll be back before anything bad really happened, she walked off as she was putting her plan into action. 

Alastor watched Charlie leave before walking inside, seeing Angel and husk but no vaggie "good morning you two, I had just pass Charlie on the way in. She asked me to make sure everyone stay out of trouble so that is exactly what I'm going to do... Angel" the radio demon explained 

"Hey why the fuck you calling me out" Angel dust yelled at him 

"Cause you are a walking ball of trouble my spider friend" Alastor smiled and just before Angel could complain he had cut him off "and husk have no reason to mess with anyone, so that way I'm not worry about him" he grinned 

"Well fuck you, I can do whatever I want" Angel huffed as he stood up and walked to the door

"I could easily stop you but where the fun in that... Hey husk since Angel is leaving..." alastor smiled as he walked passed Angel, heading to the bar "how would you like some... Fresh Bacon" he asked husk as he opened a small demon portal and pulled out a plate of cooked bacon making Angel immediately stop in his tracks 

The pornstar heart had immediately jumped into his throat as he turned around, looking at the plate in horror then at alastor "r-r-real f-funny, that n-not him" He said nervously "f-fat nuggets was with me last night..." he told the radio demon

"Are you sure, Angel dust... These strips are kinda small but then again... So was fat nuggets" was all alastor needed to say as he chopped down on a strip of bacon, making Angel eyes widened as he ran to his room desperately screaming out fat nuggets name. 

"Was... Is that really his pig" husk said pointing to the plate, not knowing if alastor was playing or not since he was so unpredictable 

"Of course not my good fellow but he doesn't know that" alastor laughed quietly as he ate another strip, hearing Angel screaming out his pet's name, trying to find him


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie came back to the hotel half a hour later while holding a somewhat large wooden box, after a bit of struggling she was able to open the door and walked in while panting a bit, husk saw her with the box and immediately went to her and took the box out of her hands "you okay princess" husk asked, holding the box

"Y-yeah" Charlie smiled while wiping away the sweat on her forehead "thanks a lot husk" she told him 

Husk had gave any single grunt at her "where do you want it?" He asked her, wondering what was inside as he heard something like bottles hitting against each other, bit lost interest kinda fast. 

"Umm can you put it when no one would find it for the time being but please be careful because there is glass in there" Charlie answered him which he had nodded and walked behind the bar and placed it under the bar. 

"There, no one is going to find it" husk told her as he made himself another drink

"Thank you so much husk" Charlie smiled just before the two had went along with their day, doing whatever that had usual did within their own time. 

Charlie sat in her office with a deep frown on her face as she pulled out her hellphone and saw the time "just a few more hours..." She mumbled sadly as the other's time in hell was slowly coming to a end, she sighed before standing up with an hard to notice forced smile as she walked out of her office heading downstairs, once there she saw everyone was already there making her plan a little bit easier, she clear her throat a clapped her hand together loudly getting everyone attention "everyone listen up, because everyone has been doing such a good job this year, I'll like to celebrate tonight with a party!" She cheered. 

"What a wonderful ideal darling" alastor smiled

"A party? Eh I'm down" Angel smiled as he was playing with fat nuggets. 

"As long as there something to drink, I could care less" husk grunted 

"Are you sure that a good ideal Charlie" vaggie asked her kinda worried. 

"Of course it is, everyone been working so hard that it would only be fair to celebrate tonight" Charlie told her. 

"Yeah she got a point" Angel dusk smirked at her while she glared at him

"Husk my good sir, pour us a shot of your finest bottle" alastor told husk who had pulled out shot glasses for everyone and grabbed a bottle but was stopped by Charlie 

"Husk wait, don't do that" Charlie said making everyone look at her. 

"Hey I thought we was having a party, what a party without a little booze" Angel complained 

"Husk can you please pull out that box from earlier" Charlie said to husk while she had walked over to the bar, as husk stopped what he was doing and reached under the bar and pulled out the wooden box making everyone look at it

"What in the box darling" alastor asked while Charlie pulled the box closer to her. 

"Well since I wanted today to be special, I had gotten us some drinks" Charlie smiled as she popped opened the lid before grabbing and pulling out a bottle making husk eyes widened as he had immediately took the bottle out of her hand in a flash

"Where did you get this!?" Husk yelled as he looked at the bottle, confusing everyone but Charlie 

"What got you so shocked, it just a bottle" Angel asked confused. 

"I'm too am confused?" Alastor said honestly as he looked at bottle

"Are you two stupid!?" He yelled shocking them "this is the rarest drink in hell, just one of these fuckers cost $3000 dollars if not more!" Husk explained shocking everyone even more. 

"Wow $3000 for just a bottle" Angel said surprised 

"Charlie how did you even afford this" vaggie asked her not understanding where she got the money from

"Heh don't worry about it" Charlie smiled before she reached into the box and one by one she pulled out 2 more bottle shocking everyone. "Husk since I know how much like drinking, you can have that bottle all to yourself" she said making husk look at her before he looked away, using an hand to holding his face. 

"A-are you crying" vaggie asked him as everyone looked at him worried. 

"N-no!" husk said as he popped open the cork and started to drink out of the bottle before his eyes widened, and he started to purr with a grin "fucking hell talk about a drink to die for!" He said happily. 

"That must be some real good shit if it even make that grumpy fucker happy" Angel said out loud as this was the first time anyone had ever seen husk actually happy before. 

"Angel, alastor" Charlie said getting their attention "you two don't mind sharing do you?" She asked since they had a weird relationship 

"Eh I don't mind" Angel shrugged "do you mind strawberry pimp" he smirked at alastor 

"As long as you don't try anything then no, I don't mind" the radio demon said making Charlie and Angel smile before Charlie give them their bottle while Angel grabbed some glasses for them to drink out of since drinking out the bottle was out of the opinion. 

"Charlie where did you the money for this?" Vaggie asked Charlie who was opening their bottle that they was going to share

"Vaggie we can talk about this tomorrow but tonight let celebrate" Charlie said as she went next to Angel dust and alastor, pouring them a shot and gave vaggie her glass who had looked at it before taking it "cheers everyone" Charlie said as everyone raised up their drink before drinking their shot and everyone except for husk eyes widened in shock. 

"Oh fuck this is good! It almost better then sex!" Angel gasp with wide eyes

"Wow this is amazing" alastor said as he was shocked as well to the point he didn't know what to do next 

"W-wow" Charlie and vaggie said as the four of them immediately knew why husk was so happy about getting one. 

"Give me this!" Angel said snapping out of his stake of shock as he took the bottle and started to pour himself another shot, making alastor look at him. 

"A-angel don't hog it all" alastor told him as he took the bottle back from him who started to complain, meanwhile Charlie and vaggie was took taking turns chugging some before giving it to the other. 

It wasn't long before everyone had a slight buzz going for them while alastor used his powers to make classic music play throughout the hotel, Charlie and vaggie started to dance together. 

For everyone time was going by pretty slow but not for Charlie, for Charlie time was rushing pass her because before she knew it, it was 7 minutes until 12 which made her bit her lip "e-everyone!" She called out making them look at her "follow me outside please" Charlie smiled as she was the first to go outside and soon one by one everyone came outside

"What the deal, I was just about to go down on strawberry pimp" Angel lazily grinned

"Lies!" Alastor immediately object to what Angel said 

"Why did you call us out here princess" husk asked as he kept drinking. 

"Charlie is something wrong" vaggie asked Charlie who still had her back towards them

"Vaggie... Angel... Husk... Alastor... Thank you so much for being with me" Charlie announced as she tried to hold back tears as she turned to look at them with a smile just before a tear ran down her face, making everyone eyes widened "I'll never forget you so please don't forget me" she told them. 

"Charlie what are you talking about?" Vaggie as she walked up to Charlie 

"We are here to stay darling, so there no need for tears" alastor announced wondering what was wrong 

"Yes, I certainly not going anywhere. How drunk are ya?" Angel told her making Charlie shake her head. 

"Charlie what going on?" Vaggie asked worried just before the judgement bell had started to ring out throughout all of hell. 

Charlie smiled while her heart was breaking with each passing second just before a bright light had came from the sky, casting over the group causing their eyes to widened as they started to look at themselves and saw they was slowly turning back into their human forms

"W-what going on!?" Angel yelled as him, vaggie, husk, and alastor was slowly losing their demon forms and was turning into a human again 

"Guys, i-it was enough" Charlie smiled while 4 angels had slowly started to come from the sky 

"W-what, no. Charlie I want to say here with you" vaggie told as she could finally see out of her other eye

"Charlie we don't want to go, you can stop them" alastor said sounding actually worried because he couldn't use his powers to hide his emotions anymore, the Angels came down and each one had grabbed onto the former demons as they started to struggle but the angels was too strong to fight back against. 

The Angels didn't react as they started to fly back up, taking the humans with them since it was their time

"Charlie!" Alastor yelled as the group had kept trying their hardest to get free while struggling against them "Charlie stop them!" Alastor cried out as he was filled with dread while they looked back at Charlie with wide eyes hoping that she would stop them. 

"Guys..." Charlie started as she looked at them with a sad smile, making them stop struggling as they looked at her "y-you are never fully dress without an smile, s-so please smile because t-this is for the best" she begged them as another tear ran down her face just before they reached the clouds, leaving hell. 

Charlie watched as vaggie, Angel dust, husk, and alastor was all dragged out of hell just before the judgement bell had stopped ringing, and the yearly time on the bell had restarted. 

Charlie had kept looking at the sky as she slowly dragged herself back into the hotel, weakly closing the door behind her as she walked to the couch and drop on it, holding her face. The sound of an small oink cause Charlie to look down and saw fat nuggets walking to her while looking around "h-hey there little guy" she said softly as she reached down to pick up fat nuggets "i-it seem like it just going to be me and you for now on s-since the o-other had left" Charlie spoke but started to cry as her reality came crashing down around her, she had lost the only people who had care for her and had believed in her dream, she was now alone and it was to much to handle 

Charlie started to cry her eyes out as she hugged fat nuggets tightly because she was truly alone now, she kept crying until she had cried herself to sleep while fat nuggets was licking her face softly 


End file.
